LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P6/Transcript
(A door to an armory is seen as Katlyn and Ava are heard inside) Katlyn: *Voice* Alright, should be good to go. Ava: *Voice* Uniform's on? Katlyn: *Voice* Yep, let's roll. (Katlyn leaves dressed in an old rebuild Sigma Federation uniform) Katlyn: *Sigh* Ava: *Voice* Ready? Katlyn: Let's go. (The two start to move) Ava: *Voice* I'm surprised we found a uniform in your size. Katlyn: Me to. I thought this place was full of dumbass meat heads. Ava: *Voice* Yeah. Katlyn: Just remember the plan. Stay quiet and NO shifting. Ava: *Voice* R-Right (Katlyn and Ava leave a hall way and look around) Katlyn:.... (Katlyn sees some guys hanging around) Katlyn: *Thinking* Act like a thug. Act like a thug. (Katlyn walks over to the thugs) Katlyn: Sup bitches? Thugs: ??? Katlyn: We thuggin' out over here or what? Thugs:...... Thug #1: Uhhhh.... Thug #2: What? Katlyn: Come on, you know what I mean! Doing thugs things like we thugs do! Thug: #1..... Thug #4: Riiiiiight... Katlyn: Hehe yeah! Thug #1: Who are you anyway? Katlyn: Oh no one special! Just someone looking to cause some shit and make some money! Know I mean? *Nudges one thug with an elbow* Huh? Huh? Thug #3:.... *Backs away* Katlyn:..... Ava: *Whisper* You're scaring them. Katlyn: *Though her teeth whisper* I'm just acting like a thug! Ava: *Whisper* I-It's not very intimidating. Thug #2: Who are you talking to? Katlyn: ! O-Oh uh n-no one! Thug #2:.... Thug #1: You still haven't told us who you are. Katlyn: O-Oh, m-my name is uhhh... Thugs:..... Katlyn:.....Olivia? Thug #1: Olivia? Katlyn: Y-Yeah. Thug #1:.... Oh hey my kid's name is Olivia! Katlyn: K-Kid? Thug #1: Yep! Katlyn: You...have a child? Thug #1: Oh yeah! She's my precious little girl! Katlyn:... U-Um... Does she know you... You do this? Thug #1: Hell no! What are you crazy!? Katlyn: Then, why do this? Thug #1: Someone's gotta put food on the table and make sure my baby's got money for collage. Katlyn:.... Really? Thug #1: What? Katlyn: You're hurting people for this? Ava: !! Thug #1: Something wrong with that? Katlyn: I mean, there's gotta be a better way. Thugs:..... Thug #1: Why judge when you're in the same job as me? Ava: *Whisper* K-Katlyn you're going sentimental! Katlyn; I'm just saying there's better ways. Thug #1: Like what? Katlyn: A real job? Ava: *Whisper* Katlyn s-stop! Thug #1:...... Katlyn: Just sayin'. Thug #1: Just....saying? Katlyn: Yes. Ava *Whisper* K-Katlyn, let's just w-walk away. Thug #1: And what are you gonna do to stop me? Katlyn:.... Ava: *Thinking* I need to get her away from these guys! But how? (Ava then gets an idea) Ava: *Sigh* Katlyn, d-don't be mad... (Ava starts to shift) Katlyn: !! *Twitches* Thug #4: Hm? Katlyn: *Starts to laugh a little* O-Oh no... Thug #3: W-what's up with you? Katlyn: *Tries to hold back a laugh* I-I-I g-g-gotta go! J-Just think o-of s-something be-better for you little girl! BYE!! *Runs off* Thugs: ????????? Thug #1:.....Hmm... (Katlyn is seen running into a nearby bathroom) Katlyn: A-AVA! ARE YOU INSANE!!? Ava: *Voice* I-I-I had to! You were walking yourself into a b-bad situation, I had to get you out! Katlyn: I was handling it just fine! Ava: *Voice* T-Those thugs were g-g-getting mad! They m-m-might get suspicious! Katlyn: So!? Ava: *Voice* I didn't want you to get hurt! Katlyn:.... *Sighs* … Right.. Sorry Ava.. I didn't mean to make you worry. Ava: *Voice* I-Its okay... At least they don't know we're gone yet. Katlyn: Yeah. Ava: *Voice* S-Sorry I shifted too.... Katlyn: Its all right. Now let's keep trying to find a way out. I don't think it'll be much longer till they know were gone. Ava: *Voice* Right. (Katlyn then sees something on the wall) Katlyn: Hmmmmm. (Katlyn looks at a nearby air vent) Katlyn: I think I have an idea. Ava: *Voice* Oh boy. (Meanwhile with Shade and the others) Shade:...... Ghira:....Are you calm yet? Shade: Yeah, yeah I'm calm. Ghira: Good. Its gonna be all right. We'll find these guys. Shade: Yeah.. I know. Ghira: I'm still surprised you're so worked about this. Didn't you only meet those girls today? Shade: Yeah but....They're both so nice. Ghira: Nice? Shade: Dude you should meet Ava! She's the most innocent Targhul I've ever met! Ghira: Really? Shade: Yeah. She's so sweet, so nice, so caring. And Katlyn. For a human girl with no powers she's so brave, so loyal. Ghira: They both sound pretty amazing. Shade: Yeah.... Ghira: Who're you gonna go for though? Can't do both. Shade:... Yeah... I was wondering that earlier when I was having lunch with them. Ava is a Targhul like me, and she's so sweet and innocent. I just wanna keep her safe but... Ghira: But? Shade: Katlyn she's... I don't know why but I find her really cute for a human. And she's the kind of girl who would make Yang proud. *Sighs* I just don't know who to pick. And to make matters worse, I don't know if either of them like me. Well, like me the way I'm starting to feel about them anyway. Ghira: Well you better pick. Or else you'll be ending up having to babysit my kids. Shade: Shut up. Ghira: Speaking of which, you picked up any scents yet Amber? (Amber's seen sniff around) Amber: *Sniff sniff* Hmm... The scent I picked up from where we woke up Shade was very faint. But I THINK we are getting close to somewhere these thugs hang out. Shade: Think it might be their base? Amber: No. But it might have someone who knows where the base is. Shade: Good enough for me. Ghira: There is a bar nearby. Maybe that's where the scent ends up. Amber: *Sniff sniff* I am picking some alcohol. I think you're right Ghira. Yang: What are we waiting for. Let's go say hi to some thugs. Shade: Right. (The group moves forward toward the scent's source. They eventually end up at a bar) Amber: *Sniff sniff* Oh yeah, the scent's stronger now! Ruby: Me Weiss Blake and Spot will wait out here. Just in case he tries to run. Yang: Good idea. The rest of us will go in and say hi. Blake B: Be careful. If you spook the guy unprepared, he will run. Shade: Don't worry. We got this. Amber: Come on! (The 4 go inside the bar. They see various people hanging out all over, some playing pool, some drinking, some talking, some just standing around) Amber: ugh.. The smell of alcohol is so strong here... I might not be able to find him. Shade: Just look around. He's gotta be here somewhere. Amber: Right. Ghira:.... Yang: I'll head up to the counter. See if anything suspicious comes up. Shade: In that case I'll go with. Yang: Shade, don't worry about me. If anyone gets grabby I can handle it. Shade: Y-You sure? Yang: I'm sure. Shade: A-Alright. (Yang smirks at Shade and heads on up) Amber: So she's your adoptive mom Shade? Shade: Yeah. She is. Amber: You must really care about her. Shade: You have no idea. Ghira: Let's talk about moms later. Let's find this guy. Shade: Right. (The group spreads out to search. The scene then cuts to Katlyn crawling through the ventilation shafts at the base) Katlyn: Katlyn and Ava. Secret agents. Ava: *Voice* I don't think this is like that assassin game you played. Katlyn: Not assassin. Hit Man. There's a difference. Ava: *Voice* I... Really don't see it. Katlyn: Still, it's a stealth mission either way. Ava: *Voice* Right. Katlyn: Fun being a secret agent though right Ava? Ava: *Voice* A little. It is kind of funny to hide right in plain sight. Katlyn: Yeah I know right? Hmm.. I think I might get a job as a secret agent. Ava: *Voice* I'd bet you'd be an awesome one. Katlyn: Thanks. (Katlyn continues to crawl though the vent) Ava: *Voice* Katlyn? Katlyn: what's up? Ava: Do you... Do you think... Shade is okay? Katlyn: Shade? Ava: Y-Yeah. Katlyn: Yeah, why? Ava: *voice* I'm... I'm worried about him... He.. He got hurt pretty bad... Katlyn:.. Yeah... He did... And he was protecting us too... Ava: *sad moan* Katlyn: B-But again I'm sure he's fine! He's a tough guy! He'll be A-Okay. Ava: *Voice* Good. ….. Hey. What did you think of Shade? Katlyn: Huh? What do I think of him? Ava: *Voice* Yeah. Katlyn: W-Well.. H-How about you tell me what you think first and I'll tell you. Ava: *Voice* Well, he....is pretty tough looking. Katlyn: Yeaaah? Ava: *Voice* And uhhhhh..... Katlyn: What? Ava: *Voice* He's uhhh.....kinda..... Katlyn: Kinda what? Ava:......*Voice* Cute? Katlyn: *Gasp* … Reeeeally. Ava: *Nervous moan* Y-Yes.. Katlyn: Aww Ava. That's so sweet. Ava: *Voice* I-I mean, is that bad? Katlyn: Oh no no no not at all. Ava: *Voice* D-Do you think he's cute? Katlyn: H-Huh? Me? Ava: *Voice* Y-Yeah. Katlyn: *Small blush* Um.... W-Well. A little I guess. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts